


Bajo el Cielo

by LazySetmis



Series: Puras viñetas e ideas que nunca sucederán para mi [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels)
Genre: Adorable, Alternative Universe - Dying Will Flames, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Español | Spanish, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I couldn't get it out of my head so I brought it here, I reincarnated into an otome game as a villainess with only destruction flags - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ideas for a story, Katarina can't recognize a harem ending when she sees it, Not a Story, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySetmis/pseuds/LazySetmis
Summary: No es una historia, más como un conjunto de viñetas de ideas que no pude sacar de mi cabeza una vez que se me ocurrieron mientras esperaba a que me atendieran en la tienda.Lo siento si te sientes engañado.....Yo podría totalmente hacer un altar a la persona que hiciera un buen fic de esto (¿La habrá alguna vez?)
Relationships: Katarina Claes & Alan Stuart, Katarina Claes & All, Katarina Claes & Gerald Stuart, Katarina Claes & Keith Claes, Katarina Claes & Maria Campbell, Katarina Claes & Mary Hunt, Katarina Claes & Nicole Ascart, Katarina Claes & Sophia Ascart
Series: Puras viñetas e ideas que nunca sucederán para mi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bajo el Cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Son solo viñetas y tienen un montón de headcanons (hasta donde se) mezclados aquí, pura auto complacencia, porque no quería ser el único pensándolo en mi cabeza, aunque dudo que alguien le de un vistazo.  
> Tampoco supe etiquetarlo, así que...  
> Igual, también da por sentado que sabes de KHR.

  * Katarina Claes se vuelve activa con llamas de cielo después del accidente donde recuerda su vida pasada. 
    * María Campbell también es un cielo
    * Heroe VS. Villano original es impulsado por sus llamas latentes 
      * Original! Katarina es una Tierra: Conflicto villano porque su Tierra no puede tocar los elementos del cielo de los chicos, pero el Cielo de María si.



  * Dying Will Flames 
    * Alan Stuart (4to Príncipe): Tormenta
    * Gerald Stuart (3er Príncipe): Nube/Niebla
    * Keith Claes: Rayo
    * Mary Hunt: Sol/Bosque
    * Nicole Ascart: Nube Invertida
    * Sophia Ascart: Lluvia
    * Sirius Deek - Rafael Walt: Tormenta/Niebla
    * María Campbell: Cielo Soleado
    * Katarina Claes: Cielo Puro, con rastros de Tierra.



  * Cada uno podría ir comenzando a unirse a su Cielo como la historia original, completandose el bono cuando la defienden del “final”. 
    * Inconscientemente confía en Sirius Deek/Rafael Walt por cortejo de llamas que ninguno noto.
    * Aquí es donde comienza a unirse a María (¿Resonancia de Cielos?)
    * Resumiendo, su bono despertó las llamas de todos.



  * Revelación dramática de Llamas (Flames).



  * Navegando todos juntos en esa rara situación de prenderse fuego. 
    * Investigación de llamas
    * Descubrir la dinámica del conjunto.
    * Alguien explicándole a Katarina todo el desastre.
    * Katarina entendiendo mejor que ellos que hacer y cómo actuar.
    * Gente dándose cuenta del cambio de dinámica. 
      * Las llamas interceden en sus rasgos innatos.



  * ¡Revelación del libro de Katarina sobre el juego! 
    * ¿Como? No lo se
    * ¡Sentimientos!



**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien noto que también casi todo lo que sé viene de fics?  
> Así es, no he terminado ninguna de las dos cosas.  
> Perdón, Bakarina, Tsuna.


End file.
